


turning saints into the sea

by buddiebuddie



Series: white house AU [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, President Evan Buckley, Special Agent Eddie Diaz, White House AU, jealous buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddiebuddie/pseuds/buddiebuddie
Summary: “When he claps Eddie on the shoulder, Buck bites down on his tongue so hard he nearly draws blood. His head spins, his heart pounding as he tries to talk himself out of starting an international incident. He’s seething, red-hot jealousy coursing through his veins as he weighs the pros and cons of leaping off the platform stage and clocking the Prime Minister in his perfect face.”Presidents don’t get jealous. Or, at least, that’s what Buck’s telling himself. He isn’t jealous. Really, he’s not.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: white house AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677313
Comments: 16
Kudos: 350





	turning saints into the sea

**Author's Note:**

> this is set about two years into Buck’s presidency and can stand alone. but if you want to read the other stories in this verse, i wouldn’t discourage it :)  
> title from mr. brightside, the ultimate jealousy song

The low beep in Eddie’s ear pulls him out of his thoughts, just in time for Chimney’s voice to come through his earpiece. “Eddie, Eddie, Chim.” 

Eddie brings his wrist to his mouth, the microphone embedded in his watch automatically engaging at the moment. “Go for Eddie.”

“Building is secure, we’re go for Eagle flight.” 

Even though the buildings on Embassy Row have tight security of their own, they aren’t the White House or the EEOB, which means they need to be swept over by the Secret Service before Buck can enter. 

Eddie glances over at where Buck is seated beside him, reading emails on his phone. Eddie will never understand how he’s able to read such tiny print on his phone in the back of a moving car like that without getting carsick, but alas. He’ll add it to the running list of Buck-isms he has tucked away in the back of his head. 

Today, they’re in the back of the presidential car as the motorcade makes its way down Massachusetts Avenue. They have to be going at least thirty or forty miles an hour, Massachusetts and the surrounding streets shut down and clear of any traffic. And yet, Buck is scrolling along, completely unphased. 

“Building’s clear, so we’re pulling right up,” Eddie calls up front to where Bobby is behind the wheel. He turns to Buck. “You hear that?”

Buck nods, mumbling something as he tucks his phone into the pocket of his suit jacket. 

“Nervous?” Eddie asks, voice low. 

“Nah,” Buck replies, cracking a smile. The car pulls to a stop outside the Spanish embassy. Two agents jog up to the car, pulling the door open and stepping to the side as Buck steps out, followed by Eddie. One agent stays at the base of the stairs, the other falling into step beside Eddie, two paces behind Buck as he makes his way inside. 

As soon as the doors to the close behind them, the Spanish Prime Minister steps forward.. Buck shakes his outstretched hand with a smile. “Welcome to America, Mr. Prime Minister.” The White House photographer is snapping away as the two leaders start walking down the hallway together, chatting like old friends.

They step into a meeting room, which has been turned into a makeshift office of sorts. The Prime Minister motions for Buck to take a seat across the table from him before reaching for the crystal scotch set in the center. He pours a glass for Buck, then extends another to Eddie. 

“Oh, no thank you, sir,” Eddie says. “I’m on the job.”

“I insist,” he replies, flashing a row of perfectly white teeth. 

Eddie glances at Buck, sees the corner of his mouth tick up in a small smile by ways of confirmation. He accepts the glass. “Thank you, Mr. Prime Minister.”

“Please, call me Mateo,” he says, “And you are?”

Buck feels his gut twist at that. He’s never once told Buck to use anything other than his official title, and they’ve been colleagues of sorts for two years now. He pushes the icky feeling down, telling himself he’s just being overly sensitive. 

“Eddie Diaz, Special Agent in Charge.”

“Here to keep me safe,” Buck cuts in. “In case you get out of line, Mr. Prime Minister.”

Mateo laughs at that, extending his hand. “Nice to meet you, Eddie.” Buck’s eyes land on where Mateo’s hand is resting on Eddie’s bicep and wills himself not to swat it away. 

“So, this trade agreement,” Buck says in an attempt to steer the Prime Minister’s attention to the real reason why they’re here. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

It had started off strictly work-related. Really, it did. Maddie had asked Eddie to check on Buck while she went to check that the press corps was set in the West Wing. He had moved from his post at the residence doors to the presidential bedroom, where he knocked twice on the door. Buck swung it open, standing there in a tuxedo and bare feet. He looked Eddie up and down, taking in the sight of his fresh black suit, an upgrade from the gray one he was in earlier. _Black tie applies to you guys, too,_ Maddie had said to the agents earlier in the day. “Five minute warning,” Eddie had said. 

“I need thirty seconds to get my shoes on, which means we have four and a half minutes behind this closed door,” Buck replied. 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” Eddie could see Buck’s pupils, blown with desire already. Eddie’s palms twitched as he tried to keep from jumping his bones right here in the hallway.

“Get in here,” Buck breathed, all but pulling Eddie into he room as their lips crashed together. Eddie had him pinned against the door, his hands raking all over the president’s body as Buck’s lips found his neck. 

Buck’s lips were warm and insistent against Eddie’s, his hands firm on his hips. “Want you so bad,” Buck murmured against Eddie’s lips, his warm breath sending goosebumps down Eddie’s spine as his breath hitched in his throat. 

“Me too,” Eddie replied. “You know what that tux does to me.”

”Only wore it so you’d take it off.” Buck’s hands started to roam again, making their way up Eddie’s sides. Eddie bit his lower lip to keep the strangled sound from escaping his throat at Buck’s words. 

So yeah, if anyone were to ask, his visit to the residence started out work-related. Did it end work-related? Not so much. But nonetheless, here they are, Eddie breathing,  “Baby,” as he melts into Buck’s touch. He bites back a moan as Buck grabs a fist full of his hair. “We— we have to go.”

Eddie pouts at the loss of contact as he pulls his lips away from Buck’s. There’s a hunger in Buck’s eyes unlike one Eddie’s ever seen before, and it takes everything in him to put a hand to his chest and step back. “I promised Maddie I’d have you there on time,” Eddie says. 

Buck groans audibly. He knows Eddie’s right, and that they should already be halfway to the West Wing by now. But the last thing he wants to do is sit in a stiff tux, put on a happy face, and watch some other guy make eyes at Eddie all night. “Yeah, okay,” he says. 

Eddie can sense how tense he is all of a sudden. His smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes, and he’s chewing on the inside of his lip in the way he tends to when he’s stressed. “Hey,” Eddie says quietly, pausing with his hand on the door knob. “You good?”

Buck nods. “Just tired. Not really in the mood for all the White House pomp and circumstance tonight.”

“You sure?”

Buck nods. 

Eddie’s not sure he’s buying it. He’s seen Buck exhausted and stressed with the overwhelming nature of his job before. Plenty of times, actually. Usually, he’s whiny as all get out and won’t shut up about how miserable he is. Never once has he been quiet like this. Something’s up. Eddie just hasn’t figured out what it is yet. 

“Well, Chris is with Shannon this weekend,” Eddie says. “So say the word and I’m all yours tonight.” That seems to ease some of the nervousness Buck’s throwing off. He nods once more.

“Hold on.” Eddie steps forward, hands coming up to Buck’s bow tie. He tries not to fixate on how weird Buck is being. Instead, he busies himself with fixing the knot from where their previous activities led it to become disheveled. Running his fingers over the now-perfect knot, he leans in presses a kiss to Buck’s lips. “You got this, baby.”

Buck sighs, taking Eddie’s hand in his. He gives it a squeeze, then runs his thumb over Eddie’s knuckles. 

He drops it just as Eddie opens the door and steps aside, letting Buck into the hallway first. Eddie falls into step, two paces behind the president as always. He doesn’t miss how Buck turns back to catch his eyes one last time before walking into the dining room. 

After dinner has wrapped up, Eddie and Bobby move from their spot near the dining room doors to the side of the small platform stage. Eddie nearly trips over an amp cable that’s tugged from the floor right as he steps over it. He swears under his breath in spanish.

“Eschuché eso,” comes the voice from behind him.  _ I heard that.  _ Eddie turns to see Mateo standing there, Buck a few steps away as they’re on their way to greet the band. 

“No le cuentes a nadie,” Eddie replies, folding his hands behind his back as he takes his spot opposite Bobby.  _ Don’t tell anyone.  _ He returns Mateo’s smile half heartedly, too distracted by the distressed look on Buck’s face. He tries to catch his eye, but Buck’s moving past him and stepping onto the stage without so much as a glance in Eddie’s direction. 

Buck is trying to focus on greeting each member of the band and thanking them for their presence tonight, but he’s too distracted by what’s going on a few feet away. He can’t hear what Mateo is saying, but he’s flashing that stupidly white smile just as whatever he’s said earns a small one from Eddie. 

When he claps Eddie on the shoulder, Buck bites down on his tongue so hard he nearly draws blood. His head spins, his heart pounding as he tries to talk himself out of starting an international incident. He’s seething, red-hot jealousy coursing through his veins as he weighs the pros and cons of leaping off the platform stage and clocking the Prime Minister in his perfect face. 

“What did you think of the Prime Minister?” Eddie calls out around his toothbrush. Buck is in the bedroom, sitting on the corner of the bed as he undoes the knot on his tie.

“He was lovely.”

“Yeah,” Eddie nods in agreement, reaching for the mouthwash. “He’s cool.”

Buck makes a strangled noise at that, then tries to cover it with a cough, trying to play it cool. “He took a liking to you,” he says. He’s aiming for light and breezy, but the words come out lacking even the smallest shred of nonchalance. Eddie looks up from the sink as it dawns on him, meeting Buck’s eyes in the bathroom mirror. 

“You’re jealous,” Eddie says. It’s not so much a question as it is a statement. 

“I’m not,” Buck replies, but the lie tastes sour as it crosses his lips. Eddie turns off the bathroom light, stepping into the bedroom and leaning against the door frame. 

He says nothing, just cocks his head to the side and waits. Buck doesn’t have a calm bone in his body. It’s only a matter of time. 

“I just think he’s full of himself,” Buck says. “He thinks he’s this big hot shot leader who can have whatever he wants. Doesn’t matter if it belongs to anyone else. He just takes what he wants without even asking.”

“All this over the trade agreement?” Eddie says. “I thought the meeting went well.” 

“The meeting did go well,” Buck replies.

“Then what?”

“He was all over you!” Buck exclaims, too exasperated to dance around it any longer. 

“Really?” Eddie asks. He honestly hadn’t noticed. He knew something had to be happening for Buck to be riled up like this, but it all makes sense now— Buck’s mood all day, his comment in the hallway on the way back to the residence. 

“He couldn’t take his eyes off you.”

“And see, I thought your eyes were going to burn holes right through him, with the way you were glaring.” 

“Because he was practically falling over himself to get your attention. I mean, god, if I took a shot each time he touched you I’d have been wheeled out in an ambulance.”

“So you  _ are _ jealous,” Eddie says. “Buck-”

“Of course I’m jealous!” Buck shouts. “He’s smart and gorgeous and personable and he can speak Spanish with-”

“You think I care that he speaks Spanish?” Eddie asks incredulously, taking a step closer. “Or that he’s smart and gorgeous and personable or anything else for that matter?” He makes air quotes around Buck’s words.

Buck pauses, letting Eddie’s words sink in. “I don’t care about any of that. You should know that by now.” 

Buck sighs, the frustration and jealousy ebbing away. “It’s always hard at state dinners,” he says, his honesty surprising him as the words cross his lips. “The guests always have people with them. Their husbands, their wives, their families. And I’m just… me. I don’t know. Those dinners are always a reminder that we can’t be  _ us _ in the way that I so badly want to be. And then Mateo flirting with you was just salt in the wound.” 

“Baby,” Eddie says, his hands on Buck’s shoulders. “The only one I had eyes for tonight,” he continues, voice insistent. “Was you.”

Buck says nothing, just takes a step forward, closing the distance between them. “The only one I ever have eyes for,” Eddie says, voice low. “Is you.”

Buck isn’t sure who moves first. One second they’re standing and the next, Eddie’s back is pressed into the mattress, Buck’s knees on either side of his hips, hands on his shoulders pinning him down. Eddie rolls his hips, and then Buck is kissing him like he’s been underwater for weeks and Eddie’s fresh air. 

Eddie throws his hands up above his head, giving Buck free reign to take him apart. One of Buck’s hands comes up, pinning Eddie’s wrists down as his lips kiss a line down his jaw. “Let’s just get,” Eddie says between shaky breaths. “One thing straight.” 

“Hmm?” Buck hums against Eddie’s neck. 

“I am yours,” Eddie says, eyes locking on Buck’s as he takes the president’s face in his hands, tilting his chin up. “And you are mine.”

“Yeah?” Buck asks. He’s met with a nod as Eddie runs his thumb over Buck’s bottom lip. 

Eddie grins, leaning in as their lips meet in a long, slow kiss. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Buck whispers against his lips. “I can’t lose you, you know? I don’t think Bobby would be down for this part of the job,” he says, motioning between the two of them. 

Eddie chokes on a laugh. “Oh, so this is part of my job description now?” he teases.

“Well, yeah. What’s that they say about two birds and one stone?”

“You’re terrible.” 

“And yet, you’re still here,” Buck points out. 

Eddie laces their fingers together. “Not going anywhere.” 

Buck grins. “I’m cool with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this was born from Alone77’s prompt: “a king from a another country came for a vist and meeting with Buck. The only problem is the king find Eddie very attractive and flirt with him. And spoiler Buck really doesn’t like it.”
> 
> if you have a prompt for this verse, i’d love to hear it!


End file.
